projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 1998
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Alexander Lee | Peter McDonald | Steve Bergensten |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 27 September 1995 | 5 July 1994 | 1 May 1995 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Yarrayonga, AD | Goldun, JL | Intyuana, WT (won seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 31 seats, 38.32% | 30 seats, 37.83% | 4 seats, 4.91% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 44 | 21 | 10 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 13 | 9 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 463,832 | 218,838 | 99,048 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 55.68% | 26.27% | 11.89% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 17.36% | 11.56% | 6.98% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jonathan Johnson | Jim McIntyre | |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberty | National | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 29 September 1990 | 25 October 1969 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Riverview, JS | Oronton, WT | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 12 seats, 14.65% | 3 seats, 4.01% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 8 | 2 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 42,984 | 6,664 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 5.16% | 0.80% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 9.49% | 3.21% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" width="60%" align="left"|'Government (44):' }| } | }} Conservative (44) Opposition (36): }| } | }} United (21) }| } | }} Liberal (10) }| } | }} Liberty (4) }| } | }} National (1) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Peter McDonald United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alexander Lee Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 12 September 1998 to elect the members of the 5th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Peter McDonald, was heavily defeated by the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Alexander Lee, after a single term in office. The Conservative Party won a sweeping 17% and 13-seat swing, giving it a majority in parliament, thus bypassing the coalition forming process completely. The Conservatives' 4-seat majority and 55.68% of the popular vote is both the highest proportion of seats and popular vote ever won by a single party in Craftia's post-independence history. It was also the first of three occasions where a single party formed a majority government since 1987, the others being 2019 and 2028. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|463,832 | align="right"|55.68 | | align="right"| 17.36 | align="right"|30 | align="right"|14 | align="right"|44 | align="right"| 13 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|218,838 | align="right"|26.27 | | align="right"| 11.56 | align="right"|14 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|21 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|99,048 | align="right"|11.89 | | align="right"| 6.98 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|10 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party | align="right"|42,984 | align="right"|5.16 | | align="right"| 9.49 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|6,664 | align="right"|0.80 | | align="right"| 3.21 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 2 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|1,666 | align="right"|0.20 | | align="right"| 0.03 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|833,032 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|30 ! align="right"|80 | |} }} }}